


Black, Grey, White, Purple

by americanhoney913



Series: Boss 'n' Hug Connection [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alexa is a bitch, Charlotte and Bayley get emotional, Coming Out, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, ace!Bayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I'll be the one who waitsFor as long as you let meI will be the one you needI'll be someone to fall back on-- Someone To Fall Back On, Aly Michalka“Char, was there ever a moment when you realized something hidden deep inside you? Something you didn’t even know was there?”***Bayley's always felt herself in a league of her own. But sometimes it's hard to admit it to herself. Charlotte helps her find her voice.





	Black, Grey, White, Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt of Tumblr: I NEED A BAYASHA BECAUSE MY HEART IS HURTING FROM WWE! THEY'RE BEING ASSHOLES!! Can you make it fluffy and the gif we talked about and the numbe 6 prompt!? Thank you!!
> 
> This is a Bayasha fic, but it includes a large chunk of Charlotte & Bayley friendship.

Bayley grins as Sasha opens her arms. The smaller woman is sprawled out on the bed, skin still wet and soft from her shower, and only dressed in pastel pink hipsters with little stars on them. The brunette wrings her hair out with the towel and throws it back in the bathroom.

“C’mere,” Sasha mumbles.

Sliding a pair of plain yellow boyshorts on, Bayley crawls onto the bed and up Sasha’s body. Sasha presses some kisses to her lips and Bayley mumbles into them, her lips curling up into a smile at the end. Sasha laughs and she breaks the kiss as Bayley giggles.

“Cuddle?”

Sasha nods and Bayley slides down until her head rests on Sasha’s breast, her nose pressed against soft skin. Her lips press a kiss to the skin right next to her breast before she curls her body in and settles. Bayley puts one hand to lightly cup one of Sasha’s breasts, more of a comfort than sexual, and Sasha sighs, resting one hand over hers. Her other hand splays in Bayley’s hair and begins to massage her scalp, making Bayley purr. She presses harder into Sasha, knowing it won’t go beyond this moment, this press of skin to skin, feels reassuring.

She knows Sasha doesn’t expect anything more from her, but it took them a while to get where they are now. However, it didn’t always feel like that.

* * *

_ As Bayley steps back into the locker room, she feels herself curling forward, inward, and all she wants to do is run. Her head hurts from Alexa attacking her, but that’s not why she wants to just curl up and hide away.  _

“Bayley, have you ever even kissed a boy?” _ Alexa’s words ring in her ears and she can’t block them out. She feels almost ashamed that they’ve hit her so hard, but she can’t help it. _

_ The door slams and Bayley jumps. Alexa storms in and smirks at her, a cruel curl, and her strut looks like a peacock flaunting its feathers. _

_ Charlotte and Becky are sitting on one of the benches, and Charlotte stands up and takes a step forward. Becky grabs her wrist and stops her. Charlotte glares but ultimately sits back down and pouts at the redhead and then turns to scowl at Alexa. _

_ “Oh, no, Becky,” Alexa says, “please… I can handle Bayley’s guard dog.” _

_ Sasha storms in and shoves Alexa against the wall. Her snarl makes Bayley shiver. She might not have the fangs like Charlotte, but the brunette’s almost expecting Sasha’s eyes to turn gold like a stereotypical werewolf. “Don’t talk about her like that,” Sasha snarls and presses her whole body into Alexa, making the smaller girl grunt.  _

_ “Whoa, there, Boss,” Alexa purrs, “no need to take so much tension out on me. I know you’re not getting any from Bayley, but if you wanted someone to help you out, all you had to do was ask.” _

_ Bayley grabs her bag and storms out without saying another word. She hears Charlotte call her name, but she ignores it and leaves before the tears even start streaming down her cheeks. _

* * *

Bayley feels Sasha breathing against her skin and she rolls over so her breasts press into the soft skin of her belly. The fingers scratching her scalp make her feels sleepy but, every time she closes her eyes, as she can see is that day in the locker room. She didn’t get to see Sasha’s reaction, but she knows from Becky that Sasha would have destroyed Alexa and probably been punished for it if Charlotte hadn’t bodily dragged the purple-haired woman from the room, kicking and screaming, almost frothing at the mouth.

“Sash?” Bayley mumbles against her skin.

“Hmm?”

Bayley doesn’t say anything, just leans up and buries her face in Sasha’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the other woman’s neck. Sasha moans and arches a little bit into Bayley and Bayley almost jumps back.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers as she sits up and pushes her back against the headboard.

Sasha sits up and readjusts her glasses. She scoots forward and wraps her arms around Bayley, pressing a soft kiss to her skin. Bayley goes stiff, but sighs, leans back against Sasha, who slides in behind her.

“Don’t be sorry,” Sasha says, her voice strong.

“But I-”

“Bay, you’re perfect just the way you are.” Sasha reaches around Bayley’s neck and knots her fingers against the brunette’s sternum. “I don’t need more than this.”

The Hugger shakes her head. “Sometimes you do, and I know it.” Bayley’s voice cracks. “I just feel like I’m keeping you from everything you need.”

“I don’t think that at all, Bay.” Sasha brushes some of Bayley’s hair back from her neck before she presses a kiss to her spine, which makes the other woman shiver. “I’ll keep telling you that you’re perfect and I don’t need anything more from you than you’re willing to give me.”

* * *

_ They’re out celebrating yet another win. Sasha’s already got about three drinks in her, and no one needs to drive because they’re like one block from the hotel. Becky and Charlotte opted out because they’ve got to be on the road super early in the morning. _

_ Nia and Naomi are chilling at their table and Nattie’s chatting up a stranger at the bar. Alexa’s nowhere to be found, thank God. Bayley still feels uncomfortable around her, even though it’s been a while since their confrontation in the locker room. _

_ Bayley feels Sasha against her back. The smaller woman might think she can hold her alcohol, but the brunette knows that it’s not true after a few drinks.  _

_ “Bay, Bay, Bay,” Sasha slurs. She tugs on Bayley’s arm until the brunette spins around. Sasha pushes into her personal space and, God, she looks beautiful. Sasha’s got her thick-rimmed glasses on, a black beanie settled a little askew on her forehead.  Bayley might like how Sasha looks in the ring, but she looks better like this. Relaxed and not in her Boss persona. _

_ “Hey, Sash,” Bayley says with a smile, “how’re you doin’?” _

_ “Feelin’ good.” Sasha pulls Bayley into her space and Bayley feels a tingle running up her spine. Sasha buries her nose in the brunette’s neck and starts to grind into her. Sasha pushes her knee in between Bayley’s leg and that tingle turns into a red alarm screaming in the back of her mind. “Dance with me.” _

_ “I, um,” Bayley begins to pull away but she didn’t realize how close they were to the wall and Sasha presses Bayley against it. “Sash, I, uh, I have to go.” She pushes away. All she wants to do is kiss Sasha, drag her back up to their shared hotel room. But, elsewhere in her brain, she knows that, if she stays or goes back to the room with Sasha… _

_ Bayley stiffens and Sasha pulls back. “Bayley, are you-?” _

_ “I have to go!” Bayley says as she turns and runs for the door. God, she’s always running from the other woman, but she can’t be what Sasha needs and she’s worried that Sasha will realize that when she finds out what Bayley’s just realized about herself. _

_ She runs from the bar and all the way back to the hotel. Charlotte’s sitting at the Business Center of their hotel and she looks up when Bayley crashes into the seat next to her. _

_ “Bay? I thought you went out with the girls?” _

_ “I did but, uh...” Bayley opens and closes her mouth like a fish.  _

_ Charlotte puts a hand on her arm. “Shhh. Sweetheart, calm down.” She grabs a few of the papers being spit out by the printer and logs out of the computer. “Come on. I’ll text Becks to get us some drinks and you can come chill with us, okay?” _

_ Bayley nods and sniffles. She watches as Charlotte taps away at her phone before the blonde takes her hand and walks her to the elevator. Once the door closes, she turns to Bayley. “Do you wanna tell me what’s up? Did something happen?” She pauses. “Did Sasha do something?” _

_ “No!” Bayley shakes her head vehemently. “Sasha was fine. A little on the drunk side, but fine. It’s just...” She shakes her head. “Char, was there ever a moment when you realized something hidden deep inside you? Something you didn’t even know was there?” _

_ The elevator dings and it gives Charlotte time to think, and Bayley’s glad she’s thinking. Because she doesn’t need a throwaway answer. She needs a true from-the-heart answer from one of her oldest, and maybe her wisest, friends. The blonde leads Bayley to the room she shares with Becky and the door clicks open. Bayley goes to sit on the perfectly made bed and laughs at the other bed, which is covered in half of Becky’s on-road wardrobe. _

_ “I think I’ve had that moment a few times, Bayls,” Charlotte says as she sits across from Bayley on the messy bed. “And I think you will, too.” _

_ Bayley nods and her fists clench in the fabric of the blankets. _

_ “I didn’t realize how important wrestling would be to me until Reid died and unlocked that part of me.” Bayley watches as she fiddles with her bracelets. “I think his death really set me on a path to discovering who I was meant to be. I’m not happy that he’s gone and it hurts just to think about it.”  _

_ Her breath shudders in her chest and Bayley moves to sit next to her. She wraps Charlotte in her arms and the two of them just curl into each other. _

_ “But, his death gave me the courage to put on those boots and enter the ring.” She smiles through her tears. “And it wouldn’t have led me to my next revelation. I wouldn’t have met you or Sasha…” She trails off with a smile. _

_ “Or Becky,” Bayley chimes in. _

_ “No.” Charlotte shakes her head with a chuckle. “Reid led me to my next revelation. I like to believe he led me to Becky.” Bayley rests her head on Charlotte’s shoulder and feels the blonde card her fingers through her hair. “I didn’t realize I liked girls until I met Becky. I definitely didn’t fall in love with her at first. I didn’t want to believe I was into girls. Being from the South, raised on Southern values, it was hard for me to fall in love with Becky. But I couldn’t hide that part of myself and I fell anyway. My head fought my heart during the whole process. But my heart won and I followed it straight into Becky’s arms.” _

_ “That sounds amazing.” Bayley sighs and falls back into the pile of clothes. She curls up and presses her nose into one of the pillows. It smells like Charlotte’s Sweet Pea shampoo and she buries her face in it. It’s not the same sense of home that Sasha brings, that scent of lavender and honeysuckle, but it does bring a level of comfort one would look for in a sibling. _

_ “What about you?” Charlotte asks as she slides up to lay next to Bayley, resting her head on her arm, her other arm flung over Bayley’s waist. _

_ “I…” Bayley swallows. “I…” She’s never said it out loud. She knows it’s not the most common thing, and she’s in a safe space, but the words have never fallen past her lips. She’s danced around the concept, rolled it around in her brain, but never said it. _

_ “Bayley, you don’t have to push yourself,” Charlotte says as she strokes her thumb against the skin of her waist. “But I’m here.” _

_ “I’m asexual,” she mumbles into the pillow. When she doesn’t hear a response, she cranes her neck. Charlotte smiles down at her, and those brilliant, open, loving blue eyes sooth her. “I…” She can’t say it when she’s actually looking at Charlotte, so she buries her face in Charlotte’s neck. “I’m asexual.” A few tears drip onto Charlotte’s skin. She says it again and again, mumbles it into Charlotte’s skin until the feeling doesn’t burn as it comes out of her mouth. _

_ Charlotte sits up and pulls Bayley with her. The blonde bites her lip and waits. Charlotte’s got tears in her own eye. The blonde almost makes Bayley fall off the bed with how hard she dives into Bayley. It reminds the brunette of one of her own hugs. She doesn’t say anything, but Bayley knows that Charlotte’s giving her all the silent support she needs. _

_ Bayley snuggles down into Charlotte and eventually falls asleep. She can hear mumbling from somewhere beyond dreamland and then another hand lands on her shoulder, but she crashes fully into Morpheus’ arms. _

* * *

“Did you ever think we’d get here?” Bayley asks as she looks up at Sasha.

“I mean, I never thought you’d like me back,” Sasha responds. “But, yeah, I’ve had dreams of being like this.”

“You probably had something a lot sexier in mind when you thought about us in bed together, though.”

Sasha shrugs. “Eh, dreams change.” She presses a kiss to Bayley’s hairline and Bayley sighs. “It wasn’t the content of the dream that mattered.” She rubs her knuckles against the brunette’s back. “The only part that mattered was  _ you _ , Bay.”

“I love you, Sash.” Bayley sits up, rolls over, and presses her body against Sasha’s so they’re laying how they started.  Bayley presses her ear against Sasha’s heartbeat and feels the rise and fall of her diaphragm against her breast. “So much.”

“Love you, too, Bay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic.
> 
> I wrote this as an ace person and hopefully did it justice for others as well.
> 
> I don't presume to know or force a sexuality upon any character, but I was asked to make a fic for the gif and just connected with it on a personal level. It made me want to write this version of Bayley.


End file.
